worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Hrimveig
Changeling Name: Hrimveig Mundane/Legal/Real/Other Name: Jane Winters Seeming: Elemental Kith: 'Snowskin '/ 'Shadowsoul '(Fairest) Court: Autumn Court Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Pride Description Apparent Age: 31 Height: Six feet Skin: White (Mien), pale (Mask) Hair Color: White (Mien), pale blonde (Mask) Eye Color: Grey Clothing: Hrimveig favours practical attire in white, pale blue, and grey, though she also owns a gown woven of the first frosts of winter. Physical Appearance (Mask): Hrimveig is tall and beautiful, dominating almost any room she enters (which she appears to take as her due). Her beauty is more intimidating than anything else, and there is a sense of deliberate control about her demeanour. Physical Appearance (Mien): Her skin and hair are pale as snow, her eyes hold the promise of death out on the ice, and her voice - incongruously enough - is reminiscent of clear silver bells. Mantle: Hrimveig's Mantle is like an overcast autumn afternoon; clouds mask the sun and the shadows draw in as the cold bites the unwary. Plants in the vicinity appear stricken by frost, and the air grows thick with uncanny potential. Personality: Those who are unkindly disposed to Hrimveig consider her arrogant, cold, and typically Autumn in her attitude to duels (members of the Dallas Freehold have learned to insist that she refrain from blasting her enemies' courage with Vainglory). And these estimations are, by and large, correct. She is, however, loyal to her friends and those she considers it her duty to protect, in addition to being pragmatic, intellectually curious, and making no secret of her distaste for her current Autumn King and his Spring paramour. She is fond of both Summer Queens, and has a reasonable wariness around Wynne, while she despises James Arlet. Noteworthy Merits: Predator's Bearing, Gentrified Bearing Known History Hrimveig has lived at the DFW Freehold since Autumn 2011, having previously been with the Moonlit Willow Freehold in Wisconsin for a few months after she escaped. She was already Autumn Court when she arrived, and takes advantage of her position teaching Latin at the University of Texas (Arlington) to blend the two aspects of the Leaden Mirror; in particular should anyone attempt to use football as an excuse for poor or non-existent work. In the winter of 2014, she took in her Fetch, Jennifer Allan, after the death of their parents, intending to raise her as a sister, and some time after that was persuaded to add Eddy to her household as her equerry. At the Winter Market that year, she took an action of entirely justified pre-emptive defence, attacking Cherice Tamsyn before she or her boyfriend could order reprisals against Lucia for her impromptu castration. To what extent this damaged inter-Freehold relationships is entirely outside Hrimveig's concern. At the Spring Coronation in 2015, Hrimveig upheld that season's ethos by beginning a relationship with Lucia. Uncommonly Known When Hrimveig first met Jennifer, the Fetch-girl was accompanied by a Nemesis that believed one of them would become Fate's enemy. With magic-enhanced sophistry, Hrimveig was able to convince it to abandon any intention of killing them and stick around. She was in no way tricked by the deepest and most intricate fairy wiles into having her destiny entangled with Jennifer's. Rumours * Hrimveig came here looking for something. Knowing her, it's something scary. * Hrimveig is royalty. Like, Gentry royalty. * Hrimveig came here running from something. * Hrimveig opened her first lecture with "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class..." OOC Information Player Name: Player Email: Category:Autumn Category:PC Category:Dallas Category:Austin Category:Monarch